


I won't give up on you.

by Kxng



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi and Tsuki are mortals, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst ?, Fluff, Gods, Homophobia, Immortal!Bokuto, Immortal!Kuroo, Immortality, Iwa and Oiks are also Immortals, Kuroo and Bokuto are immortal, M/M, Mortality, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Reincarnation, god!oikawa, i don't even now how i got this idea, i think its not that graphic?, set in different times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kxng/pseuds/Kxng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They first meet centuries ago,<br/>They fall in love, they have a life together and then the other dies,<br/>Kuroo and Bokuto decided to dedicate their life to search them.<br/>one life where they fell in love, and one life were they weren't welcomed, a life where they already where in love with another.<br/>but <br/>Kuroo and Bokuto never where the ones to give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't give up on you.

**Author's Note:**

> Since i have no school today i decided to write this one shot that came up to me all of a sudden!  
> This is the Kurotsuki story there will also be a Bokuaka point of vieuw one and an Iwaoi one and also a Kenhina one and maybe more ships because i enjoyed writing about this.  
> Enjoy <3

September 15th 1643,

 

The first time they met, it was in Kuroo’s ‘first’ life to say. He had no idea he was immortal when they met.

 

It was a rainy day, Kuroo was working at the harbor loading ships together with his neighbor and friend Bokuto. He was only 14 years of age at that time, his father was sick so Kuroo had to take over his work otherwise there wouldn’t be any dinner for their family. The boxes were heavy and Kuroo was a child merely going through puberty, muscles were just starting to develop needless to say he wasn’t working as fast as the rest of the men and being slower meant being paid less and they couldn’t afford that.

 His father’s boss, or well his boss too, was a tall man with dirty blonde hair and a stern look. He was from one of the wealthiest families in all of Japan. Kuroo and the rest of the men were on their short break when the family of the man came along, a women wearing chic clothes and a son, the boy was younger than Kuroo. He had blonde hair and honey brown eyes, pale skin and a slender frame. Kuroo didn’t have much time to look at the boy since he was told to go back to work.

He was carrying a box when he noticed the presence of someone looking at him, he looked around when he noticed the son of his boss standing there, the boy smiled at him but Kuroo decided to avoid any more eye contact he didn’t want to get in trouble with his boss. He walked over to the ship and put the box down next to the others, when he looked up again the boy was standing there again only this time he spoke,

“Aren’t you a bit young to work here?” he asked him, his honey eyes peering at him curiously.

Kuroo was battling with himself, he could answer the boy and have the chance of coming of rude to talk to someone who’s of a higher rank than him or he could ignore him and have the chance of coming of rude to ignore someone who’s of a higher rank than him.

He decided that the last option sounded better to him because Kuroo wasn’t someone to go out of his way to ignore a conversation, he was a social butterfly as his mom always said.

“I’m filling in for my dad” he answered as he walked back on the harbor to the pile of boxes that still had to be loaded onto the ship. The boy walked next to him,

“Ah” he said understanding, “Isn’t it very heavy for someone your age to do this work?”

Kuroo lifted another box, “Yes” he huffed “My friend is better at it” He nudged his head towards Bokuto who was lifting slightly larger boxes than him with little to no problems.

“What do you get paid?” the boy walked with him towards the ship.

Kuroo didn’t understand the boy’s curiosity, “just enough to buy two breads” Kuroo didn’t actually know how much he got paid, he only knew it was enough to buy bread from.

The boy looked at him with wide eyes, “you deserve more” he said “It can’t be fair right?”

Kuroo shrugged as he placed the box down with the rest, “I guess that’s just how it is”

“how old are you?” the boy asked suddenly, “You look older than me”

“14, you?” Kuroo answered as he started picking up another box, he turned around when he heard a huff from the boy to see him carrying a box too, “11” he said with much trouble doing his best to carry the box.

“what are you doing?” he asked horrified that he might break something in his attempt of carrying a box.

“helping you of course” he smiled brightly, with trouble, but brightly.

Kuroo sighed, he hurried his way over to the ship to place the box down, he hurried back to the boy carrying the box to take the box from him, “what’s your name?” he asked once the box wasn’t blocking the boy’s face anymore.

“Kei” he said as he brushed the dirt from his clothes, “and you?”

“Tetsurou” he placed the box on the ship,

“Nice to meet you Tetsurou” Kei said holding out his hand, Kuroo took it and shook it, “Nice to meet you Kei” he said before Kei’s attention was grabbed by a famine voice,

“Kei, we’re going home” his mother called out to him, Kei waved him a goodbye before walking off to his mother, Kuroo heard some of their conversation,

“did you make a friend Kei?” his mother’s voice sounded happy but his father’s voice didn’t “He shouldn’t be around those kind of people,” which ended up in a scolding from the women about the fact it’s good for Kei to have a friend.

That day Kuroo was able to buy three breads.

 

When Kuroo’s father is healthy enough to go back to work they decided it was a good idea that Kuroo should keep working too, this way they could save up some money to hopefully one day buy a better house. Bokuto had moved in too since his mother had died because of a disease and his father was a gambler so before his mother died she had asked Kuroo’s parents if they could take Bokuto in, Bokuto was a hard worker and he also gave all his money to Kuroo’s parents.

Kei also returned once a week, Kuroo looked forward to it every week since it was nice to have a conversation with someone without being scolded for slacking off, he had introduced him to Bokuto and since then he often joined their conversations during work. Kuroo kept noticing changes in Kei, he grew a lot, his blonde locks got curlier with the day and his voice became gradually deeper. When Kei was 16 he brought a friend with him, a smaller slender boy with black hair and intense blue eyes.

That was the day Bokuto met Keiji,

Keiji was silent at first but started opening up every time he came with Kei, Bokuto and Kuroo often had their usual antics which they didn’t get scolded for anymore as much as they used to thanks to Keiji and Kei. However when Kei and Keiji were around they would calm them a bit,

Kuroo had noticed differences with Kei but he would be lying if he said he didn’t change himself, he was now 18 thanks to working 6 days a week since he’s 14 he gained quite a lot of muscles and if he compared Kei to himself he might be worried about the boy eating enough but he came from a wealthy family and if he didn’t eat good then no one in this world did. His mop of a hair had turned darker in the years and more uncontrollable.

Kei and Keiji would also often give some extra money or food with them, Bokuto and Kuroo truly were grateful to have them as friends.

 

When Kuroo turned 26 he noticed his feelings for Kei weren’t like they used to be, they were stronger than he’d ever felt for someone. Bokuto told him he had the same problem with Akaashi.

Kei visited everyday now since his father was hoping he would take the business over one day, Akaashi was also with Kei most of the time. Kei was now 24 and Kuroo never wanted to admit it out loud but he was very pretty, he was just as tall as Kuroo, his blonde hair always neatly trimmed and he wore nice clothes.

It didn’t take long for Kuroo to realize that he loved Kei,

He also knew that he should tell Kei so he can reject him before it got too out of hand, so he decided to tell Kei that he loved him and instead of a rejection he was met with a kiss.

 

They kept their relationship a secret, only Bokuto and Akaashi knew since they went through the same.

Sundays where the only days off they got, Kei and Keiji often visited Kuroo and Bokuto at their house.

It took an entire year for Kei and Keiji’s parents to notice, one cold night they were standing at the doorstep, bag in hand and a scarf covering their heads in order to be unnoticed.

Kuroo and Bokuto had made a plan to flee from Japan to China, Kuroo’s parents said that they should follow their heart and that they loved them. They got a quarter of the money they saved up and had found a captain who was willing to let them sail with him to China,

 

“are you sure this is a good idea Tetsu?” Kei asked worried as they made their way over to the harbor where the ship was anchored.

“It’s the only way they won’t find us” he said as he reassuringly squeezed Kei’s hand a little,

 

When they arrived at the ship they were met with Kei and Keiji’s father’s and some soldiers,

“Kill those two who _turned_ our sons like that, they’re _disgusting”_ Keiji’s father said.

“They violated our sons” Kei’s father spoke, Kei’s mother was standing behind her husband.

 

The soldiers walked over to them, Kei pushed Kuroo out of the way.

“Don’t do this father!” He cried out, “It’s not his fault” he sobbed “I won’t let you touch him”

 

Kuroo looked over to Bokuto and Keiji, Keiji seemed to have mirrored Kei’s actions.

 

“Look what they’ve done to you Kei” His father spoke out, “ _sin_ ”

 

Kei didn’t move, “I won’t let you touch him, let him go please. If you want to kill the one who’s at fault it’s me!” he cried.

Kei’s father didn’t seem pleased with this, “You’re a disgrace to this family!” he said “Kill him” he ordered the soldiers. He heard desperate cries from Kei’s mother begging her husband not to do this. Kuroo made his way over to Kei who stopped him, saying he and Bokuto should run. Kuroo stubbornly stayed with Kei.

He took his hand and turned Kei around as he kissed him, one last time before Kei got ripped away from him. The blade of the sword cutting through Kei’s throat, blood flowing down his body desperate cries of pain where getting muffled. Kuroo felt tears flowing over his cheeks, the soldiers dropped Kei on the ground, whimpers were heard. “T.. tet-.. su” Kei choked out when Kuroo dropped to the floor and held Kei close to his chest. “I love you” Kuroo cried when he felt Kei’s last breath escaping his body.

He soon felt a sword piercing through his chest, he screamed in pain his eyes squeezed closed.

He got dropped to the ground, he felt the blood flowing out of his body. He looked over to Keiji and Bokuto, Bokuto was sprawled on the ground groaning in pain and crying out Keiji’s name as the said boy’s dead body was lying next to Bokuto. He felt his heart beating slower, he felt his breathing getting unsteady and soon stopped breathing all together.

 

Moments later Kuroo woke up, he thought it had only been a nightmare but he didn’t recognize the place where he woke, it was an abandoned part of the town. Bokuto was also there and a man with brown hair and brown eyes.

“Ah, you’ve awoken” the man said, “I’m Oikawa Tooru” he introduced himself.

“h-how are we alive” Kuroo asked, “where are Keiji and Kei, what do you want?” Bokuto asked.

The man sighed “My, My. What a lot of questions” he walked towards them “You’re alive because you’re immortals, you know the ones you’ve probably heard stories about and as of for your significant other…” he paused a few moments “they’re mortals so they did die”

Kuroo stared blankly forward, “so I’m stuck with living forever without Keiji?” Bokuto said.

 

“not exactly” Oikawa said, both of the boys immediately rose to their feet.

“They can be reincarnated, they won’t remember you or their previous lives, they will probably get a different name, their personality may change a little and you can’t stop them from having a life you know. They can get married, have kids or whatever however they will most likely die around age 25, or even earlier, since this was also their first life and it decided around what age they’ll die” Oikawa explained, “and it doesn’t mean they will be reincarnated directly after they died it can take days, weeks, months or years”

“but we can find them” Bokuto asked excited.

“yes” Oikawa said, “But you need to be careful where you’re going to live, if you get discovered as an immortal…” he trailed off “Bad things can happen” he looked at them with a serious look.

 

“How do you know about all of this?” Bokuto asked,

“and how did you know we would end up here?” Kuroo asked.

 

Oikawa looked up, “I’ve been around for three hundred years, I’ve loved and I’ve lost, I’d search for them and either got disappointed with the fact they’d already had a life with a significant other or I’d love and I’d lose again” he looked at them again “there are many things that aren’t supposed to happen according to the laws of nature but they happen and we can question them or accept them as they are”

 

“But if you’re three hundred how come you don’t look a day older than 27?” Bokuto asked.

 

Oikawa chuckled, “immortals usually don’t end up looking older than 30, unless they died before reaching that age so in your case you’ll look like this forever the only thing you can change is your clothes and hairstyle, well maybe not in your case.” He pointed at Kuroo’s hair as he grinned.

 

“and how should we believe what you’re saying about all this reincarnation stuff?” Kuroo asked still skeptical about all of this, “You have no proof of this”

 

“the only proof I have are my own experiences” Oikawa started “There was a man who worked with you at the harbor, dark brown hair, tanned, dark brown eyes, muscled you get the idea, he’s the man I’ve been following for three centuries, three hundred years, when we met his name was Hajime we met, we were childhood friends, we fell in love, he died, I died, I lived again”

 

“I guess we’ll have to take your word for it” Kuroo sighed, “fine”

“so how do we know when they are reincarnated?” Bokuto asked Oikawa,

 

“That’s the _fun_ part of reincarnation, you don’t know, you’ll have to go around the country to look for them” he spoke out the word fun very bitterly.

 

That was the first of many encounters they had with Oikawa.

 

 

It took fifteen years for them to believe Oikawa on his reincarnation word because Bokuto had spotted Keiji walking through the town market, Keiji was 14 when they saw him, Keiji was eventually also the one who leaded them to Kei.

Keiji was on his way back from the market to his house when he came across a young beggar, a blonde boy with a very pale skin, his honey brown eyes stared at everyone who walked past. There was a sign standing next to him, something along the lines of; My parents threw my out, bad eye sight.

Without doubt this was Kei,

It made Kuroo mad how Kei’s parents treated him bad again,

 

Keiji reached his hand out to the Kei who took his hand, Keiji smiled and walked together with Kei to his home, hand in hand.

 

Kuroo and Bokuto decided to move to a different place until Kei and Keiji were older.

 

They came back 5 years later, Kei was now 18 and Keiji was 19. It was the first time Bokuto and Kuroo talked them, well sort of talked to them, they learned that in this life their names were Ichiro and Jiro. Keiji, _Ichiro_ , ‘s parents had taken Kei, _Jiro_ , in as their son. So they were brothers now.

 

Kuroo had to learn the hard way that Kei now had someone else, a girl, she looked lovely dark hair and the same honey brown eyes as him but Kuroo wished with every part of his being that it wouldn’t work out and he could have Kei but he remembered what Oikawa had told him.

_“you can’t stop them from having a life you know. They can get married, have kids”_

Bokuto on the other hand fell in love all over again with Keiji, and maybe Kuroo should be happy Kei didn’t fall for him again because when Keiji died again Bokuto was left heartbroken all over again.

 

For centuries they searched for them, they met them with different names each time; Iwao, Katashi, Kazuhiko, Nori, Raiden, Hiro, Kenji and many more. Each name had a different story.

Iwoa wanted nothing to do with Kuroo, he pushed him away.

Katashi was married when they found him, Bokuto was sad for months,

Kazuhiko fell in love with Kuroo and drowned a few years later,

Nori died when he was eight, a year after they found him, Bokuto saw how he was kicked to death by bullies and Kuroo had to hold Bokuto back from killing them,

Raiden had a wife and a child and avoided Kuroo after the first time they met,

Hiro fell in love with Bokuto and they lived together for his last few years of the life,

Kenji was blind and Kuroo offered guidance, Kenji died when he was only 20 years old.

 

Then there was Kenta and Takeo,

Kenta died from a disease when he was 23, and Takeo killed himself when Kenta died

 

Kuroo and Bokuto died in a car crash in 1998 busy with their search for Kei and Keiji.

 

This time Kuroo and Bokuto woke up by the sight of a smaller male with longer dark roots the rest of his hair was dyed blonde, he looked bored.

 

“So you’re awake” he said sleepily, “I’m Kenma. I’ll be travelling with you two this time”

 

“why is that?” Kuroo asked and Bokuto looked curiously and the smaller male,

 

He sighed “I got some sort of vision that Shouyou will grow up with one of the two you idiots are following” he said, “I came here all the way from the other side of the country, Shouyou is truly tiring”

 

Kuroo laughed, Kenma seemed like an okay guy and he didn’t mind the extra company and Bokuto didn’t seem to mind either because he was already excitingly talking to him.

 

It had already been centuries since they met the first time, it was already the 21st century, Kuroo had fallen for Kei over and over again but he had also lost him over and over again.

 

“what happened to Tooru?” Bokuto asked “Normally he’s the one to annoy us when we died”

 

Kenma shrugged, “all I know is that he’s busy trying to make Hajime immortal or something, it’s an experiment” he sat down,

“Woah! He can do that?” Bokuto said surprised, to which Kenma sighed

“Oikawa can do a lot of things, he isn’t an ordinary immortal” Kenma looked at them “He’s some sort of god, that’s why he knows so much. That’s how he knows about that sacred water you guys got”

 

Kuroo and Bokuto looked at Kenma in awe,

 

Kenma looked away, “let’s just find the idiots we’re all looking for”

 

 

It took them quite some years before finding Kei, Keiji and Shouyou. It was the year 2016 and they were all around the age 23.

 

Turns out that Kei, Shouyou and Akaashi own a restaurant together, Kei also seems to have a half-brother called Tadashi who works with them,

They found them on accident when Bokuto kept whining about how hungry he was and how he was starving and if he didn’t eat now he’d die and wouldn’t wake up from it. So they decided to eat something in this restaurant called ‘ _Tsukihina_ ’ some sort of mash up from the words moon and sun.

Kenma was the first one to notice, Shouyou was taking their order when Kenma looked up from his ds to see embodiment of the sun standing in front of him,

“Shouyou” he said softly, the waiter looked up

“did you say my name?” he cocked his head to the side, Kenma was obviously thrown off guard by this, normally the reincarnations had a different name.

“no” he said quickly hiding behind his ds,

 

Kuroo took a closer look on Shouyou’s nameplate,

_Hinata Shouyou_

 

Bokuto was the second one to notice Keiji, he was walking around with Tadashi.

Keiji wished Tadashi good luck on his shift to which he replied with ‘Thanks Keiji’ making Bokuto almost choke on his food, luckily Keiji was there as he offered Bokuto a glass of water and a little ‘are you okay’

Bokuto had never looked happier when he replied with a ‘I’m fine, thanks Keiji”

 

It had been a while since Bokuto could call Keiji actually Keiji.

 

Kuroo later noticed Kei was standing behind the bar as bartender. He also found out Kei’s full name was Tsukishima Kei here, Tadashi was his half-brother.

 

Kuroo decided to sit at the bar with Kei, Bokuto joined him since Keiji was also standing behind the bar at the moment.

Kenma was sitting on his ds with Shouyou excitingly looking at Kenma playing games. The small boy was obviously flustered.

 

“what can I get you?” Kei asked as he fixed his glasses and looked at Kuroo.

“give me the strongest drink you can make” he said, Kei laughed

“If I do that you’ll die, there’s no way your liver will be able to process that” he said

“I’m never one to turn down a challenge” Kuroo grinned at Kei, the man looked daringly back

“alright I’ll give you the strongest I can make” Kei said as he turned around to mix some drinks.

After some minutes there was a shot glass in front of Kuroo, “I call it the firefly, it’s small but it will burn in your body” he grinned, Kuroo picked up the shot glass and drank it all in once. Kei wasn’t wrong it definitively burned, but he wasn’t going to show it burned.

“Good drink” he grinned at Kei’s obvious disappointed look because of the lack of reaction, “A man who can hold his liquor I see” he said smiling again, “come back tomorrow and I’ll have something stronger for you to try” Kei was challenging him,

“Only if you’ll drink with me” Kuroo grinned, Kei snorted “We just met and you’re already flirting with me?” he leaned forward on the bar,

 

_I’ve actually known you for 4 centuries_

“when it’s right, it’s right” Kuroo said in his defense

Kei laughed however, “alright I’ll drink with you, only if you come back tomorrow”

Kuroo stood up “Sure thing Kei” he said when he put money on the bar, “see you tomorrow” he said as he walked off,

 

Back at the apartment he found Oikawa sitting on their couch chatting away with Kenma, or rather chatting at Kenma who occasionally nodded or hummed in response.

 

“I come with good news” Oikawa said as he clapped his hands together, “A way for your mortal lovers to become immortal”

 

Bokuto and Kuroo’s jaw dropped and Kenma made a little gasping sound,

 

“you just need to make sure they drink some of this and their former lives will appear in their dreams, and then they just need someone to help them believe those were their former lives and after that you need to bring them to my shrine, where I will personally bless them” he said proudly,

Bokuto quickly made his way over to Oikawa, “I need to take this to Keiji now!” he said as he grasped for the bottle but Oikawa held him off, “Koutarou please be careful there’s not much of this” he sighed, “You all get a little bit, just put it in their drink or something”

 

“It sounds like we’re going to drug them” Kenma deadpanned,

 

“well it’s that or you’ll have to follow Shouyou to another life”

 

Kenma grumbled and walked over to Oikawa, who handed him a little bottle. He also handed one to Bokuto and Kuroo.

 

“Well good luck” Oikawa grinned before he walked out of the apartment, “you know where to find me” He grinned as he left.

 

“This is your chance with Kei” Kenma said to Kuroo “you’re going to drink with him tomorrow right?”

Kuroo’s eyes shot open, Kenma was right this was his chance to keep Kei with him instead of having to search for him again.

 

Bokuto had already locked himself in his room plotting on how to get Keiji to drink that.

Kuroo decided to go to bed so tomorrow would be sooner.

 

 

Kuroo had been sulking inside of the apartment all day whining about how it would take forever until his meeting with Kei and it was finally time to head out, their apartment was close to the restaurant.

When he walked over to the bar Kei had already two shots ready, “ready for round two” Kei smirked when Kuroo took place at the bar, he smiled “sure tell me the name of this one then” Kuroo said, Kei turned around as he washed his hands, “how about the big bang? Because I’m pretty sure this will explode in your mouth” Kuroo quickly mixed the drink that he’d gotten from Oikawa with Kei’s drink.

“sounds good” Kuroo said as he chugged the drink down followed by Kei chugging down his drink.

Kei coughed, “fuck, that’s strong” he said. Kuroo still did his best not to give a reaction, he succeeded since Kei looked disappointed at him again, “get out of my restaurant I want someone who gives me reactions when I give them the most toxic shit to drink” Kei laughed, “I’ll have something stronger for you on Monday since we’re closed in the weekend” he said. Kuroo smiled at the fact Kei invited him again, but sad since there was going to be a whole weekend in between. Kuroo stayed for another hour before he left again, sulking already its taking too long before he’s going to see Kei again.

 

 

Monday came sooner than it felt for Kuroo but he happily returned to the restaurant, he knew there was something off with Kei. He had a drink poured but it wasn’t quite that strong as the other’s Kuroo has had there. “you okay?” Kuroo asked worried, Kei sighed as he answered,

“I have these weird dreams, it’s me but in different years and Keiji is always there but so are you and your friend and it feels all so real,” he sighed, Kuroo looked at Kei with wide eyes, “Kei, can you get off from work for an afternoon?” he asked suddenly, Kei looked at his watch “yeah sure” he answered.

Kei went to Keiji and told him about his day off,

“Kei, you need to hear me out on this,” he said as they walked off “those weren’t dreams.. those were your former lives, I’m in it because I’m immortal and in our first meeting we fell in love and you actually gave your life for me” he said and he looked at Kei, “I remember all your names, lives, when and how you died” he said. Kei still looked unsure, “I’m always in it because after you gave your first live for me I kept searching you” Kei seemed to think they reached the shrine from Oikawa and Kei seemed to still be thinking, Kuroo kept thinking, “You’re first life was one where you was rich in the 17th century and your dad was the boss of some sail trade shit and you got killed by soldiers because of your father” Kei’s eyes shot open, “Tetsu” he said softly and Kuroo could kiss him right then and there but suddenly Oikawa stood next to them. “Looks like it worked” he smiled brightly. He dipped his finger in the water from the shrine and touched Kei’s forehead. Kei suddenly yelped with pain, “Kei” Kuroo asked worried.   
“that’s just part of the process Tetsurou” Oikawa said before he disappeared again.

“Kei?” Kuroo asked again as he got no answer, Kei opened his eyes again and stared into Kuroo’s eyes for a moment before he pressed their lips together.

“I love you Tetsu” he said when they parted,

“Love you too Kei, I’d search all over to country for you again any day” he smiled “but I’m happy you’ll be at my side forever now”

“let’s hope I don’t get bored of you then” Kei smiled,

“I love you too” Kuroo said as he locked their lips again.   

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated they always fuel me to write more! <3  
> also Oikawa is inspired by the deitie Omoikane, The deity of wisdom and intelligence.   
> also i hope the ending didn't seem too rushed


End file.
